Nancy Drew and The Return to River Heights
by Imagine518
Summary: Nancy Drew hasn't lived in River Heights since she graduated high school. She also hasn't solved a mystery since Hannah died when she was 17. Nancy is now Nancy Jones, has a son named Seth and lives in Vermont. But when she's called back to River Heights
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Nancy Drew!**

* * *

It's been how many years? The last time I solved a mystery in the old town of River Heights I was only 16, but sadly, I can't be 16 forever. After I got married I moved to Vermont to distance myself. Also, I now go by the name Nancy Jones, I broke up with Ned a few weeks after prom and I met Connor Jones when I attended Yale. We hit it off and got married two years later. This then resulted in out beautiful son Seth. He takes after his dad with his precious green eyes and his curly blonde hair. He also has a knack for adventure dare I say, he's only four and so far I've seen him more than once in the green house telling me

"I'm looking for clues, mommy."

He got that from me.

I still keep in touch with George and Bess, but we're all 24 and married now, so we're all either working or taking care of our kids (George announced her pregnancy to chess geek Tommy Stanley during graduation, they have a six year old daughter named Jennifer, Bess is currently in her last month of her pregnancy, the gender is yet to be found out). I gave up on mysteries after Hannah died in a car crash. She was always there to support me, but after she died I just couldn't push myself to do what I used to love. So, I just led on a normal teenage life from then on. I'm pretty sure Hannah rolled in her grave every single time I said

"I'm not solving anymore mysteries!"

And I'm pretty sure she's still rolling. Jeez, a permanent game of _Ten in the bed. _

I now work as a lawyer; it's pretty much the closest thing I've got to being a detective. I admit, I do miss it sometimes, but then I remember all the times I almost nearly died. And I can't do that now that I have Seth, what if I do die? No way, I'm never taking that chance!

* * *

"Your honor," I started "My client lives three miles away from the crime scene, she didn't even know Mrs. Franklin. Why would she kill her?"

"I object!" Henry yelled, I hate him "Mrs. Jones, you do know that people murder for no reason, right?"

"I know that very well," I said harshly "But that doesn't mean that Miss Vivian did it!"

"Order!" The judge yelled "We have audio from the night that Mrs. Franklin was murdered."

A cop pressed play on the cassette tape

_Hello Richard, I hope you're enjoying Hawaii. I know that I'm using a cassette tape, but I thought, why not?_

_Anyway, after you left your sister announced to us that the baby is, in fact, a girl! We already have some names planned out; they're Madison, Leah, and Venus. I know, but it was your sister's idea, and we're not going to fight a woman who's six months pregnant._

_After that naming fiasco_

A door opened and there was a thud

_What the hell?_

_YOU LITTLE BITCH!_

_What did I do? Nathan? Is that you?_

_Yeah, I bet you remember me. You're the reason why my mom is dead_

_What?_

_You caused the car crash when I was 11! Out of all ages too! Just when I needed my mom the most!_

_I didn't know she died..._

_Yeah right!_

_Nathan-_

_Don't Nathan me! Just because you were my teacher, it doesn't mean you can walk around after what you did! To me, to my dad, to my mom, to my family all together!_

_I'm calling the cops_

Chocking noises

_STOP! STOP!_

_YOU RUINED MY LIFE!_

Then, BANG! The gun went off. THUD! She fell to the floor. Some rattling and he left.

"That your honor," I said after the tape stopped "Is the voice of Mr. Drake, Mr. Garcia's client!"

Everyone gasped.

"Order!" The judge yelled "Mr. Garcia what do you have to say about this?"

"I-I-uh..."

"HA!"

"Mrs. Jones!"

"Sorry."

Henry grabbed the cassette and crushed it into a million pieces. The cops held him back and forced him back into his chair. Ha ha, I win!

"Court is out of session," The judge said. We all gathered our things and left. As I was about to grab my briefcase Henry gave me the evil eye

"What?" I laughed "Don't be mad that I kicked your ass for the 100th time!"

I did a happy dance (butt shaking and all) and left the room. In Henry's face! He actually looks like a butt... in my opinion. I mean, I'm Nancy Drew..._uh_...was Nancy Drew! I solved my first mystery when I was 13 with that clock and the will and a whole bunch of details that are kind of fuzzy, I pretty much got this one in the bag.

_RING! RING!_

It was my cell phone. I fished it out of my purse and brought it up to my ear

"Hello?"

"Nancy," A warm voice said.

"Daddy!" I squealed

"How are you?" He asked

"Good! You."

"Fine, how are Seth and Connor?"

"Absolutely perfect."

"Nancy," He started. His voice was suddenly harsher "I need you to come back to River Heights."

"Why?" I asked. By now I was already in my car on the way to pick up a sandwich from _Subways. _

"There's been a murder," He told me. I dropped my phone and freaked out. I quickly picked it up and put it to my ear

"What happened?" I asked "Was it anyone we know? Was it George, please don't tell me it was Bess because she's pregnant and-"

"It was a young boy," He said interrupting me "About 16."

Is this what River Heights been up to since I left? Killing innocent 16 year old boys? I don't care what I said when I was 17, I'm solving this.

"Do you know his name?" I asked

"Martin Weir." My father said sadly "Nancy I know what you said-"

"I know," I interrupted "But, I'm doing this. I'll probably be there in about a week."

"Thank you."

"Anything for the parents of this little boy."

I hung up the phone and drove home.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Connor gasped. I had told him about everything

"We need to go to River Heights," I said

"We?" Connor asked "I'm not letting Seth near a maniac!"

I thought for a minute, and then I got an idea

"You can stay here with Seth," I started "And if anything were to go wrong-"

"No," He interrupted. Is everyone interrupting me today? "I want to make sure you're safe. We can have my parents babysit him."

As if it was planned Seth came running in and showed me a drawing

"Mommy look!" He said proudly.

In messy crayon there was a picture of me, Connor, and him standing in front of a house

"Connor," I cooed "Look at this!"

"Wow!" He beamed "Good job! I especially like your use of blue."

Seth giggled and sat on our queen sized bed.

"Seth," I started "How would you like for grandma and grandpa to babysit you?"

"Sure!" He said excitedly "Will they give me candy?"

"Knowing them, they probably will." I laughed.

Seth grabbed a blanket from the floor and grabbed onto Connor's legs

"Let's play superhero!" He demanded. Connor picked up Seth and started flying him around the room making "Zoom" noises which were barely audible over Seth's giggling

"Don't drop him!" I yelled.

* * *

When I arrived at the airport I was greeted with a big hug from George

"Nancy!" She beamed "How have you been?"

"Great!" I laughed. I saw a little brunette hiding behind George's legs; I crouched down and stared at her

"Hi sweetie," I said "I'm Nancy; I'm a friend of your mommy."

Jennifer got closer and put her hand out

"Hi," She said quietly "I'm Jennifer."

I shook Jennifer's hand and stood up. Behind George I saw Bess waddling towards us, she gave me a hug

"Nancy!" Bess laughed "You made it!"

"Look at you!" I laughed "You look like you're ready to pop!"

Bess looked down at her stomach and laughed

"Twins."

"WHAT?!" George and I said in unison

"Why didn't you tell me?" George asked

"I wanted it Nancy to hear it," Bess answered "So how have you been?"

"Good," I answered. Connor came strolling down with all the bags and parked in front of us

"Nancy, please!" He begged. Bess grabbed some of the bags, put them on a bench and hugged Connor

"Hey you!" He said "I haven't seen you since we left. Oh my gosh..."

Bess laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder. Well, more like hit him in the shoulder than playfully...yeah...that's Bess for you. Once we were outside we hailed a taxi and set off to my old house.

* * *

When we arrived to my dad's office I knocked on the door. The door whisked open and there stood a young woman, at least three years younger than me, she had a mean look on her face and gave me the evil eye

"Who are you?" She asked in a harsh voice

"I'm Nancy," I said "Carson's daughter."

"Oh," She snarled "I'm Malinda, and he's in there."

Malinda lazily waved her hand towards my father's office and let us in. When we went in my dad had his back turned to us talking on the phone

"No!" He yelled "I'm telling you, she can't win this case! Shut up."

"Dad?" I asked

He turned around, his scowl instantly turned into a smile

"Nancy!" He beamed "I'll call you back."

He hung up the phone and went to give me a hug. After we released he hugged Connor

"Hey!" He beamed "Where's Seth?"

"He's with my parents," Connor answered "We didn't want him around this at only four."

My father nodded and led us to chairs; Bess got to sit in the arm chair, with the foot stool, of course. She must love this pregnancy, okay; well actually there weren't any chairs left, but still! Anyway, dad gave us pictures of the little boy (he wasn't that little, but to me, anyone under 19 is little). Apparently the last person who saw him was his father

"Do you think his father did it?" Connor asked

"No," Dad answered "He's a terrible actor, if he did it, Nancy wouldn't be here right now."

I put the pictures on the desk and mumbled something

"What?" George asked

"This is sick," I told them "Who would kill a 16 year old? The worst thing he's done is fail an important test, and not listen to his parents!"

We all went silent for a minute

"Where's the crime scene?" I asked after awhile

My dad handed me a map and pointed to the star. It was... at my old high school? I nearly died of shock.

"A school shooting?" Bess asked

"No," Dad answered "Whoever killed him was only after him, everyone else was unharmed... physically anyway. Can't say much about the emotional and mental scars."

I grabbed my purse, the map and started dragging Connor out of the room

"Where are we going?" Connor asked

"The crime scene," I answered "Bess, this is way to dangerous for you. George, you have a weak stomach."

"So do I!" Connor cried as I dragged him off.

* * *

When we arrived at the school there was police tape all over the place. As soon as we got to the door a cop held out his hand

"No one goes past here," He said coldly "Get out."

"Nancy Drew," I replied "I'm Carson Drew's daughter, he sent me here to solve this case."

Just then a woman a little bit older than me came out of the crime scene

"Hi," She said in a I-don't-have-time-for-this tone "I'm Frankie. Who are you?"

"Nancy Drew," I answered "Er...Jones. Anyway, I'm Carson Drew's daughter."

"Nice too meet you!"

"He sent me here to solve the case."

"That's okay," Frankie laughed "I have this under control. Don't you worry your pretty little head."

I brushed Frankie's hand off of my hair.

"So let the paid detective do this," She laughed "While you shop at _Forever 21 _or something stupid like that."

Frankie went back inside the school while she was slightly giggling. I grabbed Connor's hand and dragged him to the car.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" I yelled on our way back to the house "Who does she think she is?"

Connor stayed silent and let my rant about this girl, he knows better than to cut me off.

"I hate her," I said "I seriously hate her; I don't care if I just met her. I hate her!"

"Uh..." Connor said nervously "Nancy..."

I was not paying attention, not at all. I couldn't believe her! Just because she was a licensed detective doesn't mean she's better than me! If anything-

"NANCY!" Connor yelled

Then, as if in slow motion. A company truck drove into us.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I know in the original books Nancy was 16/17 but I decided to change it here. Review! **


	2. I CAN EXPLAIN!

**Okay, so I know I've been really bad about this whole writing thing, but I can explain! So, when school started I barley had anytime to write so I just kind of gave up, but... I kind of have time right now so here we are! Anyway, I'm going to continue all of my stories and everything will go back to normal (hopefully).**

**So, I'm really sorry about all that happened!**

**~Imagine518**


End file.
